Users may have accounts associated with different parties. For example, a user may have a social network account, an online shopping account, and an e-mail account, with each account being associated with a different party. The user may benefit from sharing the user's data from one account with another account. For example, sharing the user's online shopping data with the user's social network may lead to the user being offered shopping promotions or coupons based on the user's shopping data.
However, once a user shares data from his or her account with a third-party account (e.g., a third-party application), the user (a second party) may not know what information from the first-party account is being accessed and used by the third-party account. The user may not know how or when the third-party account accesses or uses the user's data from the first-party account.